


Secretly Cute

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Secretly Cute

You put on your football jersey over you shirt and got ready to go to the party at Luke’s apartment. As you were finishing up your makeup you got a text from Calum saying that he was on his way to the party. Normally you and Calum wouldn’t go places together because people were constantly taking pictures of you and rumors would start flying about the two of you dating, but today was different. Since it was a party, you two could go separately and everything would seem casual. You double checked to see if you had lipstick on your teeth and then grabbed your car keys. 

You pulled up to the apartment and saw there were already plenty of paparazzi waiting to take pictures. Calum texted you that he was already inside, so you got out of your car and prepared yourself to get ambushed. You locked the car, and as soon as it beeped, the photographers noticed you and started swarming around you.

“Y/n, are you and Calum dating!”

“Y/n, what was it like working with Cara?”

“Y/n, are you dating any 5sos member!”

You didn’t want to be rude, so you just kept smiling as you walked over to the apartment. As soon as Luke opened the door you turned to the paparazzi, “Cara is a sweetheart!” and then shut the door as you walked in. You said hi to everyone and then went to go sit down next to Calum. “Hey Cal, fun party, huh?” Just then Michael bent down behind both of you and laughed, “Y/n, he told us you’re dating, you don’t need to pretend like you’re not.” Calum grinned at you, he was never good at keeping secrets, so you weren’t surprised. You sat down on his lap and kissed his cheek while he watched the game. 

During the second quater you jumped up angrily, “That was a shitty call!”

Calum pulled you back into his lap, “Babe, it’s a game.”

“But it was a shitty call!”

“I know, but it’s in favor of your team.”

You peered at him, “That means nothing, I don’t want my team to win and then have the other team complaining that the call wasn’t fair and that’s why they didn’t win the game.”

Calum laughed and kissed your neck, “Babe, come on, please?”

You sighed, “Fine, but you see how the team is playing! They’re way better than the Panthers!”

“Yes, I know, Broncos rule all, now can we please go back to watching together?”

You held his hand and went back to watching. He kept fiddling around with your fingers, every time you would get a little frustrated he would kiss your hand and smile at you. During the halftime show everyone was singing along and dancing really badly. You and Calum stood up and danced around too. He would look over you, point, and sing, “Too hot!” And you’d pose and say, “hot damn!” Everyone was having a great time, but you and Calum were just happy to be together and not have to hide it. At the end of the halftime show he lifted you up in a hug. The next half of the game went fairly quickly, and to be quite honest, you and Calum weren’t really watching anymore. You were making out a little when you got hit by a couch pillow. 

You looked over in the direction it came from and saw Ashton with a stack of pillows, ready to be thrown, “No kissing in the house!” 

Luke laughed and stood behind Ashton, “Yeah! No kissing in the house! Ashton’s rules, he is the smartest after all.”

You threw a pillow back at him, “You just don’t want him to throw a pillow at you!”

“That’s not true!”

Calum picked up the pillow next to him on the sofa and hurled it at Luke, “When he said no kissing that includes no kissing ass!”

Michael then ran up to them and grabbed a pillow, “Pillow fight, last one standing doesn’t have to clean!”

Everyone at the party immediately grabbed a pillow and started fighting, except for you and Calum. He said bye to everyone and then walked out to his car. Since it was so late, there were no paparazzi waiting. Calum then pulled out his phone and texted you, “Paparazzi is gone, I’ll be at your place in ten.”


End file.
